The Five angels
by Hearty-Chan
Summary: plz be gentle this is my frist fanfic ever no flames they hurt
1. cast and intro

The five angels

disclamer I do not own ff10, 10-2 ,7 or kingdomhearts donald and goofy belong to diseny but i do own star,wes,torri alan,marie and kind of sam alough I'm not sure about my soul

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

this is a story about a group of mercenaries called angelfive Alough there is seven nine if you count Donald and Goofy. this kind of a kh1/2 fanfic but it mostly about the mebers of angelfive.Here are the main charcters.

Marie: the leader of angelfive alough she may seem quiet and calm she is a mistiress of many froms of combat. when asked to describe herself she just says that she is like water.

Alan: marie's right hand man. he is opposite of marie and has a problem of not keeping his mouth closed when he sould. Always the frist to crack a joke. he is one of the oringal mebers of angelfive.

Torri: a real hotblooded teen. one of the more serous mebers.always seems to fix the agro that Alan cause when his mouth goes into overdive. the 2nd oringal member

Star: as complte engima. can somehow talk to the heartless making her a valued if not scary member of the team. likes to play pranks on Torri and Donald. wishes to a gullwing like her big sis Rikku.3rd oringal

wes: the groups smart guy.got a problem with a computer or anything else he's your guy. Cloud's twin alough not as quiet the fourth oringanl.

sora: the keyblade master doesn't really need an interduction. joined angelfive in hope of finding riku and kari

Donald: the black mage duck is back. as if Goofy wasn't enough of a headache. he now has star to bug him.

Goofy: the loveble sheild weliding knight likes talking with star and joining in on her fun as changed alot snice sora made him and Donald join angelfive

Sam: bhk to all of us Marie's twin brother. will do anything to keep angelfive _his family _safe

Axel: the fifth oringal quit the team 2 years ago none has heard from him.....until now

intro: a bitter/sweet beging

Marie looked up to the sky, the stars twinkled like dimonds. her grey-green eyes were full of tears. No sora must be wrong she tought.Axel would never turn to darkness. he may be a twlight warrior but so was she. All of them were apart from sora Donald and goofy. "No your wrong he would never join the organastion. He would never fully open his heart to darkness." she bitterly told sora. That was days ago and she still couldn't belive it. but he was there. she saw it with her own eyes. he nearly killed Sam if he didn't use his twin keyblades.after that day everyone had gonequiet Torri and Alan did't fight for once Donlad never scolded star and goofy. Then again he could't because they weren't coming up with new pranks to pull on him.Sam was training with sora to learn how to master his new keyblades. and here was she sitting on the tree she and Axel called their secert spot. Yes she loved him still does a little but she can't forgive him for what he has done. "axel next time we meet I'l will kill you regardless of my feallings....I promise you." she said out loud.

please tell me what you thought all prasie violent outbrusts and comments are welcome

bye bye for now

angelfrie


	2. un exepected guests part one

un expected guests:

who the hell would call a bunch of mercanies at 2:00 am When most peole are indoors and asleep because of heartless find out now

DisclaimerI don't own anything apart from Marie,Star,Wes,Alan,Torri and part of sam and my soul so don't sue me I'm poor

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knock,knock,knock " who calls at at this time of night" Star asked her blonde hair fizzing up. "A insomaic" Alan replied rubbing his brown eyes. "Or some one who likes the dark" torri added. "gonna answr it or just stare at the door all day sis" Sam asked Marie with a smile on his face. Marie put on her glasses. "I'm gonna answer it silly" she told him laughing. she opened the door. "Argh mutants and Sam and Marie's triplet" Star screamed. We are not mutants you are gril with no pupils Donald fummed. " hey you take that back duck boy" "Donald knock it off" the boy said. "You too star" torri told an Angry Star. " sayhea sidyhd tilg" Star told Donald in Al-Bhed

Marie looked at the party who were at thier door. A duck with a staff and no pants(AF: soz had to do that). the staff had a muse head on the top of it. A dog like creature with a shield with the same mouse head painted on it and a boy who looked like her and Sam mixed. he had her hair brown but apart from differnt hair styes was alot like Sam. " are you Marie the leader angelfive" the young boy asked. "Yes I am Marie and we are AngelFive" she replied "my name his sora the duck is Donald and he is Goofy." sora told them. "goofy looking" Alam said resluting in a slap from Wes. Dude mind your manners they pointing to donald and goofy. have the king mickey's seal on their weapons and sora there has a keyblade." don't mind the black haired guy he's a retard" Torri told the guests. "Hey" Alan said frowning. "any way how may we help you?" Asked Sam and Marie together. sora and co told Angel five about how they were looking for their friends and king micky and how they would like Angel five to help them and how they lost their memories becasue of a group of people in black coats. but manged to get them back. "hmm sounds like the orgnastion to me" Wes said after sora,Donald and Goofy told them their story. "yeah they have been bugging us asking us to join them" Star told them.

" sure we will help for free" Alan said "if thats ok with you boss lady" he added smiling at Marie. "sure but frist we sleep" "yes thought she'd never say that" everyone said yawning.

Marie sat up alone she couldm't sleep.

Sora's realsonship with Kari sounded like her's and **_his_** she missed Him so much

"Hey Can't sleep aswell" sora asked Marie. "No" she replied. saddeness eating away at her.

_Man why didn't i tell him how much he means to me_ she thought.

"did you lose someone close to you too" Sora asked Marie._Kari why didn't I tell you how much I loved you. _"yeah he was another AngelFive member but I loved him" Marie said. _i miss you so much_ they both thought to themselves.

"What was his name" sora asked

"his name was Axel"

"WHAT" Sora yelled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al-Bhed to english: you mean mutant duck

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh a cliffie Kinda. why is Sora so angry well you know why I know why but AngelFive don't know why. Stay tuned and review till your little hands bleed.

bye bye for now

Angelfrie


End file.
